


The Wounds a Closet Can Sew Back Together

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Series: Malec Oneshots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cliche closet prompt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, after CoHF, isabelle interfering with everyone's love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little cliche closet prompt I wrote up last night.<br/>-------------------<br/>Prompt:<br/>Person A and Person B are stuck in a closet together.<br/>What they do next is up to you.</p><p>Basically, Izzy interferes with everyone's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wounds a Closet Can Sew Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Wounds a Closet Can Sew Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632429) by [elcholl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl)



> Sorry it's so short. Just a cute little thing I wrote up.

**Bam!**

The door shut close with a loud bang, and they heard Izzy yell through the door,"You're staying there until you talk." The closet was small, so small that Alec was breathing on Magnus's neck.

Oh by the Angel.

"Thanks, for saving me," Magnus started, his breath warm on Alec's neck.

"Er..yeah, no promblem." He mumbled awkwardly. He couldn't focus right now, not when they were so close and the closet was so small. He kept his eyes on the door behind Magnus.

Silence filled the spaces between them, and it made the air feel warm. Outside the closet, he could hear the sounds of the Institute.

"Alec?" Magnus asked tentatively, and Alec felt his gaze on him.

"Yeah?" He said, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Magnus apologized quietly, and Alec stiffened.

_I should be mad at him. He left me and didnt tell me anything. I just wanted to know more about him. Why. I could just say no and leave. Find someone else. I should be mad at him, but what's stopping me?_

_Love._

_I love him. I want to spend nights with him by his side, and spend the remainder of my life with him. Because there's a fluttery feeling inside of me whenever I see him that makes it hard to believe that anyone matters but him and-_

"Alec?" A hand brushes his cheek, and he realized he was crying. He broke.

He rested his head on Magnus's shoulder and sobbed all the tears he didn't cry when he spent hours laying in his bedroom after the break up.

"I..." He admitted between sobs,"I..love you so much."

Hands brushed his back, holding him tighter. He could smell sandalwood and ashes. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, pulling him even closer. They embraced each other for minutes, and eventually they both stopped crying, his sobs turning into tears. He looked up at Magnus, and realized he was crying too.

"Magnus, stop crying. You'll ruin your makeup."

The warlock smiled briefly, and then gave a sad smile,"I stopped wearing it, after we broke up, you know."

"Oh."  
He had barely noticed how Magnus had looked recently. He had just been fixed on how he had left him,"Magnus...what are we going to do after this? After we get out of this closet?"

"I'm going to tell you about myself." The other man replied,"I'm going to tell you every detail. From Peru, to Will, to my mother."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Alec's arms tightened around Magnus, holding him there, holding this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> For people wondering why Magnus just doesn't teleport out because I believe the Institute has wards up to prevent people just teleporting in or out.
> 
> I'll probably beginning writing stuff more often for the mortal instruments. I did dip my toe a bit into the Sherlock Fandom, but I don't think I can't write for it. So basically, from now on, it's Malec.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
